


Objects In The Rear-View Mirror

by Andartha, Weirdlet



Series: Company of Fools [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Past Mpreg, baby steps, forgiveness is in the hands of the harmed, old enemies, omega!Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andartha/pseuds/Andartha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet
Summary: Cameron Klein is expecting just another day at work- he's survived maybe the worst the world has to offer, so it's not like anything from the past is going to come lurking out of the dark in the middle of the lobby of Stark Tower- right?





	Objects In The Rear-View Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, gang^^ A little bit from the future of Fools 'Verse, featuring a man who never thought he'd get dragged into this mess again...
> 
> Catch me at weirdlet.tumblr.com (still), or at pillowfort.com/weirdlet !

It’s a beautiful day for a late lunch in Stark Tower, and Cameron’s crossing the main lobby into the food court, laptop case swinging and humming a merry (off-key) tune, when he hears it.

“ _Hi_ , baby!”

He freezes in an instant, hairs on the back of his neck crawling and he has to shove that feeling aside, to turn around _there is no gun to his head_ and see-

The daycare is letting out, and _Agent Rumlow_ is there, scars on his face and no visible guns, kneeling down to accept a leaping toddler into his arms.  The kid’s dressed in overalls and wielding a Captain America lunch-tin that looks vintage, and Rumlow is _laughing_ , picking the little boy up and whirling him around with delight.

Cameron was never slated for field.  But there are certain things that are drilled into every SHIELD agent, no matter how nerdy your specialization.  And his hand is already halfway to his hip, to a gun he's not allowed to carry around here, his feet shifting into the proper stance, before he remembers-

Rumlow, the defector.  Brought in Sergeant Barnes from the cold, rescued Cap’s mate- and got himself pardoned the same way.  The omega magazines hadn’t stopped running articles, with or without the man’s input, for months.  Saccharine stories about how he abandoned his cause for the love of his mates, the omega instinct to put family first finally taking precedence over a fanatic’s rage.

It’s all a neat little deal and everything’s hunky-dory now.

At least that’s probably how he should see it.  But the hairs on the back of his neck don’t settle down, and he’s staring less like a deer in the headlights and more like someone who can’t believe, in this day and age, they’d see someone like _that_ walk free.

Rumlow’s been a field agent, one of the best, so of course Cameron’s startled move caught his attention and now he's staring at him right back.  That chill calculating look that says he’s got fifteen different ways to get out of this, only two of which don’t involve murder- and he’s only wavering on that part because of the small child held protectively in his arms.

The scarred omega is the one to finally break the deadlock, looking down briefly to adjust his son's shirt and then taking the kid's lunchbox and holding it for him.

“Benji, you remember what I said about ear-muffs?”  The kid nods vigorously, and proceeds to hold his hands over the sides of his head, grinning like it’s just a game, and Rumlow turns back to Cameron.

“Would you accept an apology?”

This from a man who had held a gun to his head, who he still sometimes sees in his nightmares.  This is the man who tried to launch a thousand ships and all of them _aimed at civilians_.

“…N- …no.”  No, he can’t.  Not after that.

Rumlow looks at him, seconds stretching impossibly long as Cameon's skin tries to crawl off his body. The kid in Rumlow's arms, hands still covering his ears, blinks up at Cam, big eyes innocent.

Finally, the former Hydra agent nods, slowly pursing his mouth

“Then accept this, one front-liner to another.  You got guts.  You did what I never could’ve.  And you did the right thing.”

It’s only after the man turns his back, fearless, that Cameron notices the discreet security personnel starting to retreat from converging around them.

By the time he manages to move again, continue on to the food-court, Rumlow is long gone. Cameron almost spills his lunch twice as he gets it, and doesn’t manage to eat.

In the following months, he still has nightmares.

Never again though about sitting frozen as someone points a gun at his head.


End file.
